Hell´s week
by heartphelia
Summary: After destroying the school yet again, Hibari decides to make Tsuna pay with more than just his pain. So now Tsuna has to do Hibari's every order for a week. Will he survive? Probably not...1827HibariTsuna
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Might contain spoilers up to the end of the ring arc in other chapters

"P-please stop" he wailed desperately, backing away.

Since Reborn had become his tutor, most of Tsuna's days had been labeled as "worst day ever". However, today was beating all records. First, a rival mafian family decides to attack him during school time. With explosions, swords fights, a dying will, punches gallore and even electric shocks the school grounds and some rooms went to heaven in a second.

And of course, Hibari wasn't pleased _at all_.

So Tsuna was summoned. But since Lady Luck either hated him or ignored him, some bullies had decided to use his friends' absence (two had club, one went home with Tsuna's mother and the other sent to the hospital) to torment him and try to take his X-gloves. Even if he survived the bullies Tsuna doubted he would survive Hibari for being late.

A bully smirked and aimed a punch at his face, but Tsuna's instincts were quite good after two years with Reborn and he dodged it. The guy ended up hitting the wall with full force and howled in pain and rage. Another bully then kicked Tsuna, sending him into the ground and spitting blood. Kicks and punches rained on him. Tsuna would have probably lasted longer if a kicked hadn't reached his head. Everything went black.

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes to find himself staring at a familiar ceiling; his. 

"You're awake" said an emotionless and familiar voice. Surprised, Tsuna sat up, besides his bed was Hibari.

"Hi-Hibari-san? What...what are you doing here? Wait...what am I doing here? Wasn't I in-" Hibari growled in annoyence so Tsuna shut up.

"Some deliquents were hitting you, you had fainted. I stopped them and brought you here." he said plainly.

_Why did Hibari-san help me? And why is he still here? _Tsuna wondered. It must have shown on his face because Hibari answered,

"Your blood was staining Namimori"

Tsuna was surprised to find that he felt a bit disappointed at the answer but he didn't have time to dwell on it.

"And you still have to pay for the damage you and your herd did earlier to my school"

"But...but it wasn't our fault Hibari-san! Those guys attacked us!"

"Exactly. The school was destroyed because you are in it, therefore it's your fault and I have decided that biting you to death isn't enough"

_I´mgoingtodieI´mgoingtodie_"T-then what..."

"You will obey my every order for one week starting Monday and as a first order-" Hibari then grabbed Tsuna's arm -but lightly Tsuna observed- and put the red band of the Disciplinary Comittee on him "you will be my personal secretary during the school festival."

The school festival was in fact an event that brought together many schools in the region, with contests for each club they had. Each year the event would be held in a different school and this year was Namimori's turn. The festival was next weekend.

"O-of course but...why me?" Hibari's eyes narrowed.

"You are supposed to have good eyesight and instincts do you not? And no more questions"

"Ah...ok" said Tsuna. In fact he wasn't ok at all. His head rang with red alarm bells. But he couldn't refuse, what if Hibari tried to punish his friends? Tsuna looked down at the red band and tried to think on the bright side. "Just helping on the school festival isn't so bad..."

That was, apparently, the wrong thing to say. Strong hands pushed Tsuna down on the bed and instantly Hibari was over him. His legs on either side of Tsunas' keeping the boy from moving.

"Who said it was just that little herbivore?" Hibari growled near his ear.

"Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna stuttered, his heartbeat was erratic and he felt his face going red.

"Remember; you are to do _anything_ I tell you" Hibari whispered as his lips slightly touched Tsuna's earlobe, sending shivers down Tsuna's body.

Then he got up and was gone.

_Why...why did he..._

"LITTLE BRO!!!" the door flung open to reveal Dino, crying with happiness. He looked around the room. "So he's gone already...oh well..." he looked disappointed. Then he noticed Tsuna and his smile came back, he jumped and started hugging Tsuna, still crying.

"Such a happy day!!"

"Eh...it's nice to know you're happy Dino-san, what happened? And why are you here?"

Dino played with Tsuna'a hair "I had some business in China and decided to stay a few days here now that I've finished it. And why I´m happy?! Isn't it obvious?! Your mother just told me everything! To think my little brother is marrying my student...will you be the bride? You'll look cute as a bride! And can I be the bestman? Pleaseeee? Wait, I have to ask Hibari for that don't I? Well if he says no, can I be a bridesmaid? I _always_ wanted to be a bridesmaid!"

For Tsuna, the room was spinning. He shook his head and counted up to 20 Hibirds(something he did when he needed to stay calm with Lambo)

"Dino-san...what has my mother told you?"

"Everything silly! She told me how she opened the door today to find you being carried bridelstyle by my cute student! Oh, she asked me to tell you she's already making the food for you lover, so you can call Hibari tonight. So: bridesmaid or bestman Tsuna?...Tsuna?...MRS SAWADA! COME QUICKLY! SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH TSUNA!!HE'S NO RESPONDING!!!!!!!!"

So: bridesmaid or bestman readers? Serously though, sorry if there are any errors, english isn't my natural language and sorry if I made them to OOC.

Constructive criticism is always welcome and if anyone wants to see something happening in this fic, please tell me and I´ll see if it can be done. Questions will be answered as well

If anyone _does_ like this fic, please review or else I won't update

Till next chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Contains spoilers up to the end of the ring arc

I thank all of those who reviewed (bows)

* * *

Tsuna sighed, content that Reborn had disappeared and Lambo and I-pin had gone out with Bianchi. He doubted he would be able to cope with everything that was happening with them near. Actually, he wasn't coping. At all. 

Everything went wrong. Tsuna now firmly believed that long distances between Dino and his family damaged his brain. It didn't matter how many times Tsuna retold the events of that day (apart from one bed incident), Dino still believed that at least Hibari was madly in love with Tsuna, and Tsuna was in denial. He had gone out through the window to see his family.

So now all Tsuna needed to do was convince his mother. He wasn't worried though, she would probably come up to check up on him and he would tell her the truth then. She couldn't do any harm in the kitchen...

The door suddenly slammed open (again) and in came Gokudera, followed by Yamamoto and Ryohei. Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's hands between his and kneeled besides his bed.

"Tenth...I...I will support your decision, even if I do believe you deserve someone better than that bastard. And if he ever hurts you..." he said, producing his explosives.

"What are you talking about octupus head! Any problems should be solved between them, to the extreme!!!" said Ryohei doing his usual poses "only then will their manly bonds strengthen!"

A pointless name calling fight issued between them. Tsuna turned to Yamamoto, who was grinning and giving him a thumbs up.

"Yamamoto-kun what...what's going on?" he asked, although he knew the answer. Yamamoto's grin widened.

"We came to check up on you and your mother told us the news. How come you never told us eh?!"

"That's because I..."

At least this time the door didn't slam open. Haru and Kyoko came giggling excitedly into the room and hugged Tsuna.

"Tsuna and Hibariiiiiii!!!!"

"So cute!!"

"Shonen-ai!Shonen-ai!"

_I thought Haru wanted to be my bride?..._ was all Tsuna could think.

"Hey, I wonder, would Tsuna..." Haru said to Kyoko as Tsuna just sat there stunned at their reactions (Yamamoto looked on, the other two were still fighting) "top or bottom?"

Kyoko looked Tsuna up and down "I think he would definately bottom!" she said and giggled.

"Hum...what's top and bottom?" Tsuna asked in a small voice that went unheard since the moment Kyoko had spoken, her brother spoke up in his load voice.

"My sister! How could my gentle sister know of such things! Tell big brother who told you so he can beat that guy!" he said horrified, shaking Kyoko who seemed to be blushing a lot.

Gokudera then used the moment to turn and fight with Haru.

"The Tenth, bottom?! How dare you! He would definately top Hibari!"

"Of course not! Bottom!"

"Top!"

"Bottom!"

"Top!"

"Yamamoto, what are they talking about?" asked Tsuna "is it something bad since Ryohei-san is scolding Kyoko-chan?"

"Well...err...it's hum.." To Tsuna'a horror, Yamamoto was _blushing. _Suddenly Tsuna didn't feel like finding out what it meant.

"Guys..." he tried to call their attention.

"_Top!"_

"I won't have my sister knowing such a thing! I will protect your innocence to the EXTREME!!"

_"Bottom!"_

"Brother please!"

"T-Tsuna? Your going red are you all right?"

"EVERYONE!!" Tsuna shouted. Everyone froze.

* * *

Tsuna's eyes slowly closed as sleep claimed him. His body still ached from the beating that morning. 

Not that he wasn't thankful for his friends' support and worry but...hadn't they -and his mother- accepted a bit too easily he could like another boy? And the girls had actually looked very disappointed when he told them the truth. When Tsuna was alone in his room with his three guardians (the girls went downstairs to explain everything to his mother) he explained about his one week obeying Hibari...

_Flashback_

"HOW DARE HIM!!!" roared Gokudera "He is a guardian!! _HE _should be bowing to the TENTH!! I will show him respect!!"

"Ah...please don't Gokudera-kun...it's fine" said Tsuna _And I don't want to see you dead._

_"_This isn't how it's supposed to be!" cried Ryohei "A man should be beaten into obedience!!"

_He wants me to get beaten!?_

Yamamoto laughed "Ah guys, c'mon! We did destroy the school in our games, so it's fair if Hibari wants to play a game of his own!"

_Yamamoto...none of this is a game!_

_End of Flashback_

Slowly he closed his eyes and went to sleep...

_He was entering the church. All benches full of faces he recognised. Besides him walked Reborn, in the roll of his father. He turned to look behind him. Haru and Kyoko held the hem of his dress. Kyoko looked so cute in pink. He looked in front of him at the altar getting nearer and noticed the flowergirl in front of him. It was Dino, wearing a pink, turtle patterned dress full of laces and throwing paper Hibirds and Enzo's at the guests instead of flowers. As he passed a bench, Mukuro gave him a pineapple to hold, instead of the usual bouquet. _

_He reached the altar. Xanxus held the roll of priest. He looked besides him. Gokudera was there, as best man and next to him..._

_...was Hibari. Looking beautiful, perfect in his suit, his hand out, waiting for his. He looked back to Kyoko; she was cute and kind and motherly...but she would never be more than that to him. He looked back to Hibari and took his hand. The Cervello appeared with the ring box, only to be knocked out by Gokudera, who took the rings and kneeled in front of him. he took out the rings..._

_...and then they were outside. He threw the pineapple, Dino caught it and ran after Squalo, who ran away to hide behind Yamamoto._

_Chrome appeared in a dress with wings in it. She took a wand and waved it so that a pineapple(another one) turned into a carriage, pulled by Lambo and I-pin. Hibari leaned close to him..._

"Tsuna!" Kyoko barged into his room, now carrying a paper."Oh...sorry! Were you sleeping?"

"No it's...it's fine Kyoko-chan!" he mumbled. To his surprise, he wanted her out of his room to be able to things about the crazy dream he just had.

"Ah...well then...you know I'm in charge of some extra activities during the festival right? Well...I wanted you to sign for something..."

Tsuna just nodded and quickly filled his name last on a list she produced without even looking at it. As he gave it back he looked at her smiling face, remembering the dream. True she was very cute but to Tsuna's growing horror, he couldn't think of her as beautiful. He then realized something...

Kyoko frowned "Are you alright Tsuna? You look pale..." when he shook his head she smiled "well then...goodbye!"

When she left Tsuna lay down and put his hand over his eyes.

The dream had said the truth: he couldn't see Kyoko as beautiful. She was cute, caring and he loved her...like a sister.

_Nonono! I love her! Of course I do! I always...thought she was cute...w__ell...fine! But this doesn't mean I love Hibari! It's all Dino's fault for putting strange ideas in my head!_

This made him remember the dream, and Hibari leaning towards him. Tsuna groaned and started hitting his head on the wall.

**While that, downstairs...**

"I got it! I got!" cried Kyoko showing Haru and Reborn Tsuna's signature.

"Excellent" praised Reborn

"I pity that boy, no girls are going to appear for him..." Dr Shamal smirked. Both he and Reborn had arrived some while ago and both knew of the events.

Kyoko giggled "Well...actually...a lot of girls are interested in Tsuna-kun..."

That was true. After no-good-Tsuna started hanging out with the "gods" of the school lots of girls became interested in him, seeing him as an adorable and cute boy.

"But I don't think Hibari would go to this type of thing..."said Haru to Reborn.

"Don't worry, may I borrow this list for a while? I wish to make a copy" said Reborn. Kyoko nodded and gave him the list.

"Well...if you need help in that scheme of yours, I'm always available" said Dr.Shamal.

"Thank you, I might need your help" said Reborn and left.

"Thank you so much Dr Shamal! We didn't know you liked making couples as well..." said Kyoko.

"I like to help pretty ladies" he answered with a smile, while thinking...

_Besides, the more gay people there are, more girls free for me!_

**A bit later, somewhere else...**

"Oi, girl! Call Mukuro back, there's something for him!" growled Ken holding a folded piece of paper. Chrome nodded and a second later...

"Yes Ken?" said Mukuro from Chrome's body. Ken gave him a slip of paper.

"That arcobaleno from earlier came back and asked to show you this" explained Chikusa

"I wonder what that idiot wanted now. This morning he dared call the boss just to invite him to a school event! Of course the boss would reject it!" he growled "so what is it?"

They read the first words on the paper.

"...'Kissing Stand: kiss any of the guys or girls you want'...this is ridiculous..." said Chikusa.

Mukuro however, looked through all the list and his eyes lingered on the last name, he smiled.

"Kufufu, I think I will participate in whatever the arcobaleno is planning..."

"WHAT?!"

**One last place...**

With a sick crack, a person was thrust hard into a wall. This battle had been going on for some time, it was a close thing with both oponents on close power levels and no mercy, blood was scattered all around, from both boys. Yet this didn't seem to trouble the sole watcher, a man in a black suit.

The one who had just managed to subdue the other came close, putting his hands in the others neck and squeezing.

"This is the power I have when I want to protect someone important to me" said Dino coldly "so I´ll repeat just once more: if this is really just a joke to you and you dare hurt my little brother...I´ll do worse"

He then let go, turned his back to Hibari, who stood his ground and said nothing except...

"What about your other question?" he asked, trying not to show how much he was panting.

Dino stopped walking and turned back frowning, he too was breathing hard. "Question?"

"...you came to me saying you had two questions. You asked if I was just playing with that herbivore so what's the other one?"

Dino smiled "Ah yes. The other question was: should I be bestman or bridesmaid?"

* * *

The answer is in the next chapter folks!(I should have called this fic _bridesmaid or bestman_) 

Err..this chapter was way bigger because I wanted to do a lot of things at the same time. Sorry there weren't any tsuna hibari interaction but I needed this chapter. You could say this is the stepping stone for a lot of situations kufufu...I also wanted to put all the characters in the dream but my imagination failed me (I hope you all know that Mukuro loves pineapples, right?)

Question: you know that plant that, during christmas, you have to kiss under? is it called holy in english? (yes, this is for the fic but no, it isn't christmas)

Sorry for mistakes, english isn't my natural language and sorry if I made them too OOC. (I hope I didn't make tsuna realize too quickly he didn't love kyoko...)

Constructive criticism is always welcome and if anyone wants to see something happening in this fic, please tell me and I´ll see if it can be done. Questions will be answered as well.

Please review or I won't update!

Till next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Might contain spoilers up to the end of the ring arc

I thank all of those who reviewed and told me the plant was mistletoeXD (bows)

* * *

Tsuna woke peacefully...therefore something was wrong. Ever since Reborn had become his tutor, he had been woken up in many different ways, and all could be labeled 'torture'. He looked around the room but there was no sign of Reborn. He looked at his watch; he was a bit late but it wouldn't be much of a problem... 

...except that today he had to obey Hibari's every order...

With a shout, Tsuna jumped from the bed and ran to get ready while cursing his damn tutor who _surely_ wanted him dead.

It turned out Reborn had left already, so he just grabbed a toast for breakfast and ran. He didn't even bother praying that Hibari would be late, some things don't happen.

Sides aching from running so much, he turned a corner and smiled when he saw the school in the distance...

_Almost there..._

* * *

Ryohei grinned when he finally found Hibari on a disused classroom on the first floor, he was by the window staring at the school gate but turned when Ryohei came in. 

"Yo there Hibari!" he greeted and Hibari's eyes narrowed. _Maybe he's near sighted? Well, better get closer so he can see me then..._

"I heard of you game with Tsuna. Now, if you wish to form a bond with him I suggest..." Hibari suddenly grabbed his hands and...

* * *

Tsuna passed through the gate with relief and looked up when he heard the sound of breaking glass... 

...Ryohei's body narrowly missed hitting Tsuna. "EH!? Ry-Ryohei-kun! Ah..." he said when he noticed Ryohei turn so that he looked at a window on the first floor (his head was bleeding and at least one tooth was missing), with one hand he did a thumbs up sign while he fisted the other, and he was grinning.

"That's what I mean! Show your emotions TO THE EXTREME! Oh, and join the boxing club!" he shouted. Tsuna looked up and saw Hibari by the window, he saw Tsuna and disappeared.

"Ah...did my student throw you out of a window too?" said a voice. Tsuna turned and saw Dino. At least, what was left of Dino; he walked with the aid of two crutches, he had a black eye and his hole body was bandaged. "You are the sun guardian right? I´m Tsuna's older brother"

"Nice to meet ya" said Ryohei

"Where did he throw you from?"

"First floor"

"So I doubt you will have broken anything, which is good since you are in the boxing club, right?. I was thrown from the roof..."

"YOU WHAT!?" cried Tsuna, Ryohei was unperturbed.

"...but I landed on a tree. It's little details like that that show Hibari cares deep deep down"

"Of course. People don't seem to understand the bond of man, but we must be EXTREME!" said Ryohei, standing up as if nothing happened "I gotta go take care of some things in my club now, it's nice to know Tsuna has such an understanding older brother"

"Eh...Dino-san, why did Hibari throw you off the roof?" asked Tsuna as Ryohei walked away.

"Oh, he was just too shy to answer my question"

"...question?" _Oh god, don't tell me he asked..._

"I asked him if I should be a bridesmaid or the best man. Don't worry though! I'll ask again as soon as I heal! Tsuna?"

Tsuna sighed, Dino-san was a really nice person, but lost all sense of danger or common sense without his family, which reminded him..."Dino-san, why have you been walking around without your family?"

"Well...after our last mission I thought they needed a break, and I did have to ask one of them to follow me yesterday, when I went to talk to my student so...ah! Look! They made these bandages for when I get hurt!" Tsuna looked closer and noticed the bandages had small Enzos all around.

Dino had just reminded him of his horrible dream the night before. And worse, he was reminded of Hibari's patience(or lack of). Hibari had seen him but instead of Tsuna running to meet him, he had stayed and talked to his friend...

_I'm going to dieeee_

Ready to run for his life, Tsuna turned around as someone called his name. Yamamoto came running to meet him.

"Hey Dino, Tsuna. Listen, you two seen Hibari? Cause earlier Gokudera said he was going to show Hibari something, and then took out his fireworks...Tsuna?" he said, but Tsuna was already running full speed ahead towards the first floor "...maybe he wants to see the fireworks too?" he asked Dino with a smile.

"Ciaossu" greeted Reborn appearing on Dino's shoulder, he turned to Yamamoto " Yamamoto, do you want to play a game?"

"Sure little guy"

"Good. Gokudera's dynamites are going to come out of that window on the first floor, you must aim and hit them back towards the window."

"Sure, sounds fun"

* * *

Hibari was still in the same room, now he was looking at a mistletoe on the ceiling. Girls had asked permission to put them up everywhere, and since they weren't against school rules Hibari had let them. 

Someone then opened the door and came in. Hibari turned to look at a breathless Tsuna.

"Ah...hi Hibari-san...um...Gokudera hasn't come here I guess..."

He almost took a step back when he saw Hibari's glare.

"You're late" he said.

"Ah...about that..."

"Come here" Tsuna obediently started walking, slowly, towards him. When he was close, he noticed something on the ceiling and looked up.

"Is that a mis-" he didn't finish as Hibari grabbed his tie and forced his face closer, his intense gaze sending shivers down Tsuna´s body.

Gokudera chose that moment to open the door. He froze when he saw the scene and instantly understood what was happening: Hibari was _clearly_ trying to choke his precious tenth with his own tie! "Leave him alone!" he cried running towards Hibari, dynamites ready...

Hibari simply sidestepped and pushed Gokudera out of the window

"EH!?" was all Tsuna could say as he ran towards the window to see if his friend was alright. But his eyes caught the dynamites going towards Dino, tied up in his own whip, Reborn and Yamamoto, swinging his bat.

Instincts took over and Tsuna ran from the window, telling Hibari to run as well.

He then did the stupidity of turning around just as the dynamites were about to hit the window...

In that moment, Hibari pushed him down, landing on top of him.

_To protect me_ Tsuna realized and tried to cover Hibari's head and neck as much as he could with his hands...

The dynamites went off. Everything exploded around them and Tsuna felt pain as something pierced his hands.

All this had lasted seconds but Tsuna felt it was at least an hour before the noise had died down. Hibari lifted himself off him and, before Tsuna could even attempt to get up as well, pulled Tsuna to his feet.

"T-thank you" said Tsuna, then noticed Hibari was staring at his hands. He looked down at them; many shards had pierced them, leaving his hands all bloodied and cut and some shards were still in it. He noticed movement at the corner of his eyes and noticed Hibari going passed him, ou of the room. When Tsuna saw his back, he went pale.

His shirt was torn in various places, blood oozed from many, many cuts and he could still see the shards that did it.

Tsuna didn't have time to think of anything else though, for Hibari was walking out at a brisk pace. Tsuna followed quickly, his worry for Hibari numbing the pain from his hands. As they walked, Tsuna could hear the sound of students and teacher going towards the explosion. The ones that appeared before them took one look at Hibari's angry gazed and ran without noticing his back. They said nothing until they reached the infirmary

"Oh...it's you two..." said Dr Shamal when he saw who had entered "I thought it was a girl...woah!" he finished, noticing Hibari's back (since he had just sat on the bed) "What the hell happened to ya?"

Since Hibari didn't try to answer, Tsuna did it for him "Gokudera-kun's dynamites exploded in a room we were in" he lifted his hands to show Shamal "please take care of these as well"

"Sorry, but I can't"

"...EH?!"

Dr Shamal sighed "I've said this before kid, I only treat girls. Here" he said tossing a roll of bandages "take the remaining shards out and then put the bandages. I'll be back later, bye bye!" he said getting ready to get out of the room. _I can't wait to see the girls' happy faces when they hear about this _he thought. He was about to close the door when a foot stepped in the way.

"No" said Tsuna in an eerie voice, smirking. "oh no you don't, kufufu"

Dr Shamal simply stared, wondering if the boy had been possessed by Mukuro. If anyone had remembered to look at Hibari they would have seen him go pale and his eyes widen.

Tsuna was still laughing "Kufufu, I've had it. I almost die from running to the school because my supposed home tutor _accidentally _forgot to wake me up, which means I'll probably get killed by Hibari. I come here, I'm almost squashed by a body falling from a window. I find out my older brother is suicidal. Gokudera thinks that by blowing up Hibari I'll be safer and Yamamoto thinks it's fun to throw dynamites towards me." Shamal was then grabbed by the shirt collar, his face pulled closer to Tsuna's "My day has been terrible and I -and Hibari- are going to be treated!"

Silence...

"Okok! Eeeeasy there boy!" said Shamal, quickly backing away from Tsuna " I can see you are...a little stressed out" _Since noone normal would be laughing like Mukuro _"I'll just call some people to help out ok? I'll be back!" He said, running out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Tsuna blinked, sanity returning. _Oh God! I can't believe I just acted like that! I really need to rest... _He sighed and sat on the bed...

...only to remember that's where Hibari was. He jumped up, only to be pulled down again by Hibari.

"Well done" he said. Tsuna blinked, had he just been complimented by Hibari? He was further surprised when Hibari leaned down and rested his head on Tsuna's shoulder "if you move, I'll bite you to death" he added, closing his eyes.

Tsuna instantly froze, Lambo and grenades wouldn't make him move for fear of dying and...well...Hibari's hair was brushing against his cheek and it was _so nice._

_Maybe that's why Hibird likes his head so much...EH? Wait! I'm not supposed to think like this. AH! This day...This day is ruining my sanity! Ah...this is nice...I'm feeling sleepy..._

"EXTREME treatment!" someone cried from the corridor. Tsuna jumped up, his arm (which for unknown reasons had been around Hibari) accidentally pushed Hibari out of the bed. Trying desperately to stop him from falling, Tsuna grabbed him around the neck with both hands, pulling him back...

* * *

Although his injuries were shallow (what was a bleeding head and some broken teeth to man!?) his team had insisted Ryohei should go to the nurse. 

_Well, that's fine if I receive..."_EXTREME treatment!" he shouted, and opened the door to the infirmary. he blinked at the scene before him: Hibari, back all bloodied and cut, being pulled from the floor by Tsuna, whose cut and bleeding hands were around his neck. Both turned to look at Ryohei, who smiled and did a thumbs up sign.

"So you listened to my suggestion! Now _that_ is some extreme bonding!"

Five minutes later, when Dr Shamal came back with Kyoko, Dino and Yamamoto(carrying an unconscious Gokudera) to find one wall completely broken, he would be even happier, because buddy Hibari had even shared some of his extreme bonding abilities with him.

* * *

Sorry this took longer, but school comes first. So probably the chapters will take way longer from now on. Please be patient. 

Don't worry, the mistletoe will play a bigger part soon, kufufu...

Sorry for mistakes, english isn't my natural language and sorry if I made them too OOC.

Constructive criticism is always welcome and if anyone wants to see something happening in this fic, please tell me and I´ll see if it can be done. Questions will be answered as well.

Please review or I won't update!

Till next chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

WILL contain spoilers up to the end of the ring arc

I thank all of those who reviewed. Sorry I took so long, but I had final exams and had to wait till they finished to start writing this chapter. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

* * *

"That boy! Wasn't he with Hibari? Catch him!!!" Tsuna didn't bother to look back to the owner of the voice, he jumped inside the boy's bathroom in the first floor and locked the door. He heard the girls trying to open it and give up. Relieved that Problem 2 of that day had been avoided, he stepped away from the door. 

_I just hope they don't find Hibari-san up on the roof... _he thought, worried there might be a mass murder.

"Gokudera! Come out wherever you areee" Tsuna heard a familiar voice calling from the window, he climbed over the sink and squeezed his head through the small window that looked over the school grounds, walking by was Yamamoto. Dreading the answer, Tsuna asked:

"Yamamoto! Where's Gokudera?" Yamamoto turned to where he was and smiled.

"Hey there Tsuna! Hum...apparently he wants to play hide and seek with me...don't worry though, I'll definitely win!" he said cheerily and began walking away again. Tsuna sighed, he had thought Problem 1 had been taken cared of...

Earlier that day, Dr Shamal, Dino, Kyoko, Yamamoto and Gokudera (being carried by Yamamoto) had appeared just as Hibari was giving Ryohei an 'extreme experience'. After convincing him to let the boy live, two problems arose:

Gokudera had broken both his legs when he was thrown from the first floor and would have to go around on a wheelchair. He then swore he would now run over anyone trying to harm his boss, even if he had to climb stairs. Problem 1. Tsuna quickly dealt with it by -with a bit of malice- asking Yamamoto to take care of Gokudera. Even Hibari had to force himself not to smirk.

Problem 2 was worst and arose when Dr Shamal (all the while standing carefully away from Tsuna) bandaged Hibari's torso just like Gokudera's and told him not to wear anything over it for the rest of the school time. Tsuna always thought Gokudera looked nice with the bandages but Hibari looked..._hot. _And all the girls in the school -even the ones with boyfriends- shared the same opinion. They ripped the mistletoe from the ceilings and were now running around in packs, searching for their new found love, who would love to kill them all for creating such a crowd but was convinced that murder so close to the festival wouldn't be good for the school image...

BAM.

"Ouch!" something had come flying through the window and hit Tsuna right in his forehead, making him fall from the sink. One hand in his bruised forehead, Tsuna looked around for whatever had hurt him. He found it.

It was, basically, a black laptop, only smaller and with a camera on top of the screen. To Tsuna's horror, the camera started moving, it focused on Tsuna and...

"Hey there brat!"

"SQUALO?!" cried Tsuna, seeing the long haired man appear in the screen, smirking at him.

_In Italy, the Ninth quietly closed a door, he didn't want Tsuna to hear what was going on on the room next to where Squalo was..._

"Yeah, how are you doing kid?"

"Hum...f-fine but, what do you want with me?"

"Well, Reborn said you were having trouble so I decided to help"

"Hum...and what am I having trouble with?"

"Your love life"

"...I don't have a love life!"

"Yes, that's the problem. Now, I need to talk about kissing-"

"_Kissing?!"_

"Well yes, unless..." he smirked "you and Hibari are just going to have sex?"

"...WHAT!? Squalo...there's nothing going on between us!"

"Yet"

"No! Look, he doesn't like me..."

"Yeah, right..."

"And I don't like him! Not like that anyway."

Squalo blinked twice and sighed. "Ah...I see the problem..."

Tsuna felt a tiny flame of hope shine in his heart...

"You are still in denial"

...only to be wiped out again.

"N-no, you misunderstood I´m not in denial, because I don't like him that way!"

"Sheesh, you are nothing like your 'big brother' _he _was easy to convince"

Tsuna wasn't understanding any of it "Convince Dino of what?"

"...go out with me"

"EH?!"

Squalo was smirking again "What? you actually thought we were just 'school buddies'? Ha! More like bed buddies for a while. Then I met Xanxus...

"Y-you and Xanxus are a couple?"

Squalo blinked and started roaring with laughter. He tried to talk between his laughter "Brat...you..are really dense aren't you? Me and Xanxus, your rain guardian..."

"Yamamoto?"

"Yeah, he has the hots for that storm guy of yours, though I'm sure he was trying to have something with me as well, but I'm taken-"

Tsuna's head started to spin.

"And that 'relationship' between that doctor and the storm eh?"

Tsuna wished someone would kill him.

"And don't tell me you didn't notice anything strange with the mist guardian? Ha! And then there's your arcoballeno tutor and your thunder guardian..."

Tsuna's head instantly cleared and he narrowed his eyes

"Hold it! Lambo and Reborn? Lambo is only five and Reborn is two! You...you are lying aren't you? Do you even have any proof?"

Squalo hesitated before giving in "Well...no I don't but-"

"I don't want to hear your crazy ideas then!"

"Ok, ok! One last thing though: pictures or videos of arcoballeno slash has a lot of worth in the mafia, so if you see anything..."

"Squalo!"

"Fine! Now, about you and Hibari-"

"There's nothing between us!"

"So you don't feel differently when you are with him?"

"Yeah, I feel scared he might kill me!"

"...apart from that. Don't you feel something else? Some nice feeling, or something?"

"No I do-" Tsuna began and stopped. He _did_ feel safer when Hibari was around. He blushed and felt hot when Hibari had leaned on him and been too close. His heartbeat had quickened when he had seen him without a shirt...

...but that didn't mean he liked Hibari. Right?

His thoughts, and Squalo's next words were interrupted by the turning of a key in the lock. He quickly shoved the screen down the rubbish bin. Kusakabe entered.

"Sawada, Hibari wants you to buy some ice-cream for him"

Tsuna was relieved to find an excuse to stop his talk with Squalo and quickly ran out of the bathroom

_In Italy..._

"Damn! I was so close!" grumbles Squalo as he closed the screen.

"Don't worry, we still have hope" said the Ninth from the doorway. Squalo walked towards him.

"Yeah...but wouldn't it be easier if we just told the brat that we bet all of Vongola's money on him and Hibari becoming a couple by the end of the school festival?"

The Ninth sighed "Yes, Tsuna is a nice kid, he would certainly do anything to help the Vongola. But if we say such a thing the families that bet against us could claim our victory isn't certain, since Tsuna wouldn't be doing it because of love."

Squalo swore and looked angrily at the room in front of him; the one Tsuna wasn't supposed to see. It was the size of a small Opera house and full of people of most of the mafian families around the world. The ones that weren't there had already lost all their money.

Long ago, the mafian families had tried to stop the shedding of blood by a new kind of competition; betting. Of course, this didn't work since families that lost everything would instantly plan bloody murder, but the bets continued anyway.

And all their bets were centered around Hibari and Tsuna.

As Squalo watched, a man named Leonardo Lippi climbed the stage. Behind the stage was a huge screen displaying both Hibari and Tsuna's movement that very second.

"Those of you who wish to bet on..." said Leonardo to the Mafiosos, stopping to read a paper in his hands "the color of Hibari's shirt when he kisses Tsuna please search for my helper, Gamma. Thank you."

A boy few years older than Tsuna passes in front of the Ninth, dragged by two security guards. He glared at the Vongola boss.

"Even if it takes ten years, I will have my revenge on the Vongola!" he claimed as he was dragged out. Squalo smirked and turned to his boss.

"Who was that brat?"

"The next leader of the Millefiore, Byakuran. He has just lost all his money" the ninth was about to say more when his cell-phone rang he answered the call and smiled at Squalo "it seems the Climate Bazooka is already in Reborn's hand"

Squalo's smirk widened "I hope Lussuria brings enough popcorn then" he said sitting down and observing the screen.

_Back in Namimori..._

The girls ran excitedly towards the roof. Finally they had found Hibari's location and nobody would be able to stop them.

Or so they thought. A girl suddenly appeared in front of them "Halt!" she said.

This was new. Usually it was the boys who asked them to stop. A black haired girl stepped forward, instantly becoming the leader.

"What do you want?" she asked with a glare.

"There's no point in going after Hibari" answered Kyoko "he already likes someone".

The other girl smirked "Who? you?" all the other girls laughed.

Kyoko smiled sweetly "Ladies," she said just like Reborn had told her to, while taking out a picture of Hibari and Tsuna in the infirmary "let me introduce you to the wonderful world of yaoi..."

_Somewhere else..._

Since Tsuna didn't know Hibari's taste, he decided to buy a simple chocolate ice-cream. When he reached the counter of the store, however, he noticed he was 5 cents short of the price. Tsuna cursed himself mentally; he didn't walk around with a lot of money since he ate homemade food and there was always a chance of some bullies stealing it from him. He explained his situation the the man behind the counter.

"Don't buy it then" he answered rudely.

"But it's just 5 cents! I´ll pay you later!" Tsuna promised.

"Ha! Like I'll believe you".

Tsuna groaned. Could his day get any worst? He then remembered how he had made Dr Shamal treat him by making him scared. But how could he scare this man...

"Say..." said Tsuna with a smile "do you know who Hibari is?"

The guy was startled "Of course I do-" he was interrupted when Tsuna grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close (like he had done to Dr Shamal)

"This ice-cream is for Hibari, and I don't think he's going to be very happy with you if you don't give it to me, right?" The man nodded just as Tsuna's cell-phone rang.

"Sawada? This is Kusakabe. Hibari changed his mind doesn't want an ice-cream anymore, but he does want you to go to him as soon as you are back"

Tsuna groaned. Just after getting the guy to give him free ice-cream he would have to give it up...or not...and idea formed in his head, it wasn't very nice but Tsuna didn't care anymore. He would just have to eat the damn ice-cream.

_In Italy_

"Smart" said Marmon approvingly, eating some of the popcorn Lussuria had brought "why pay when you can threaten? And he got something for himself in the end"

"My little bro is finally growing up" said Dino with tears in his eyes as he helped himself to some of the popcorn "Such a happy day, I feel like crying" he said and turned to bury his head in Squalo's clothes. Belphegor snickered as he watched Squalo try to choke Dino.

_Back to Japan,_

Panting, Tsuna reached the roof. It was strange really, the girls seemed to have calmed down but...there was something _strange_ in the air. He kept feeling as if he was being watched and he all the girls he passed on his way to Hibari started giggling. But he couldn't stop to worry about it since he had to find Hibari.

He opened the door to the roof and was surprised to see nobody at all. Confused, Tsuna stepped away from the doorway. It instantly closed behind him and Tsuna jumped in surprise. He turned around and almost jumped again. Hibari had been leaning beside the door.

"Y-you called me?" asked Tsuna trying not to squeak.

"You have some chocolate on your face" said Hibari, ignoring his question. Tsuna lifted his hand to brush it away but Hibari grabbed it, turned Tsuna's face with his free hand and removed the chocolate by licking him. Tsuna felt dizzy and started wondering if it was safe to have his heart beating so quickly.

"Leave the Tenth alone!" someone cried. Both turned and Tsuna's jaw instantly dropped.

Gokudera was glaring at Hibari in his wheelchair. In his _flying _wheelchair. He had disappeared to plan a way to reach Hibari on the roof and beat him up. So he had changed his explosives to look like mini rockets and tied them to the wheelchair. Using a remote control he landed the thing on the roof.

"Don't you dare do anything to the tenth!"

"Like this?" said Hibari, and started kissing Tsuna from the cheek to his ear. Tsuna's face was the color of blood and getting worst. Gokudera snapped. He rushed towards Hibari-clearly intending to run him over with the wheelchair. Hibari dodged (again) but Gokudera was going so quickly he couldn't stop and fell off the roof.

"Gokudera!" shouted Tsuna running to the edge of the roof.

* * *

"I'll take control of the wheelchair now, so get into position Bianchi" said Reborn. Bianchi nodded.

* * *

To Tsuna's relief, the wheelchair went up again. But his relief was short lived. The wheelchair's movements were erratic, almost as if trying to purposely throw Gokudera off. It suddenly made a dive, going towards where the stands were being built. It was too distant for Tsuna so he didn't see the details, he only heard a crash and lots of screeching. As he tried to see Gokudera in the confusion, Hibari's cell-phone rang. 

"Yes?...speak clearly or I'll come down and bite you to death...I see...which way? Fine." Tsuna heard the dark tone in Hibari's voice and turned around as Hibari was walking towards the stairs.

"What happened?" he asked. For a second it looked as if Hibari wasn't going to answer but he turned around, a murderous look on his face.

"Apparently someone has just run off with one of the school trophies due to the confusion. I'm going after them and you will find the other committee members and tell them to deal with this situation." he turned and left.

* * *

Three hours later Tsuna was very worried. Hibari hadn't come or contacted anybody. Surely Hibari was able to take care of one person. Or maybe there was more then one...but Hibari was way stronger so what- 

Tsuna's cell-phone rang cutting his line of thought.

"Hello?"

"Ah, hi honey is everything alright?" Tsuna almost jumped, his _mother_ was calling him.

"Yeah...why?"

"I'm calling to tell you when you get home I won't be there since I'm going out to buy us some warmer clothes"

"Eh? Why?"

"...my dear, have you looked out of the window? It's freezing cold and snowing so much!" Tsuna instantly looked at the window...

...to see blue skies and warm weather. This was it, his mother had finally gone completely insane.

"Mother...the weather is fine"

"What? Oh, wait a sec...ah...listen dear, your tutor has just told me this is rare but sometimes happens, so I'll just go and buy warm clothes for us ok? I'll be back around dinner time by the way, bye bye!"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, if Reborn said such a crazy thing was normal, then it was definitely his fault. But what could the arcoballeno want from-

Hibari. Hibari might be around his house, without a shirt on. He might freeze to death...

Well, it wasn't his problem. He would warn Kusakabe and do nothing about it. Yep, it's not as if he was worried...

* * *

Half an hour later Tsuna found Hibari by tripping on his snow covered body. Forty minutes later he managed to awaken him and find out that Hibari had managed to survive the sudden change in temperature but something hit him from behind, making him fall on the street and when Hibari tried to stand up that same thing threw a pile of snow on top of him, an he couldn't get up. 

"Here, I brought this for you" said Tsuna, holding out a coat. Hibari glared and crossed his arms

"I'm fine, I don't need you charity"

"What?! But...the cold!"

"This is nothing"

Tsuna had the urge to smack his head against a wall. He knew Hibari had his pride but refuse a coat in such a freezing weather when he wasn't even wearing a shirt was plain stupid!

"Look, either you wear those or...or..." Tsuna desperately tried to think of something. He did.

Hibari was smirking now "Or?" he asked.

Tsuna did the only thing he could think of: he hugged Hibari. He felt his body tense instantly.

"What...are...you..._doing?_" Each word came out as if Hibari was being choked not hugged except the last word, which was hissed. Tsuna tightened his grip a bit in case Hibari tried to push him away.

"If...if you don't take the coat, then this is the only way to warm you up. So I'm not letting go!"

Hibari heard Hibari sigh and felt his body relax again. He was shocked, however, when he felt Hibari wrap _his_ arms around him, pulling him even closer.

"So tell me Sawada" he said in a softer voice "how do you plan to move while hugging me?"

Tsuna hesitated and swallowed. The body contact between him and Hibari wasn't helping him think.

"Err..." he said after some seconds "I-I didn't think of that..."

To his surprise, instead of getting angry, Hibari chuckled. It was pleasant sound but so unlikely for Hibari that Tsuna looked up at him. He had a kind smile on his face...

...and that's when the rain came.

* * *

**_On the next chapter_**: To scape from the rain, both go to Tsuna's house. With the help of Tsuna's mother and the insane weather will Hibari stay for the night? Will Tsuna survive the experience? 

**_Important question: _**I want to know if there's anyone against me creating parents for Hibari (because if I do, Tsuna will go to his house kufufufu)

Sorry this took way longer, but final exams take all my time. I'll travel soon but I'll try to make next chapter come sooner.

Btw, those of you have read up to the current chapter might have noticed a certain someone...

Sorry for mistakes, english isn't my natural language and sorry if I made them too OOC.

Constructive criticism is always welcome and if anyone wants to see something happening in this fic, please tell me and I´ll see if it can be done. Questions will be answered as well.

Please review or I won't update!

Till next chapter!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Might contain spoilers up to the end of the ring arc.

For those who have waited so long for this chapter, sorry, sorry, sorry for the long wait. I thank all of those who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Tsuna sighed in relief when he passed through his door. He had never seen rain so strong in his life and he was wet and cold everywhere. Well, not everywhere, one of his hands was strangely warm... 

"Let go of my hand, _now_" Hibari growled beside him.

Tsuna jumped and hastily pulled his hand away. Now he remembered: in the confusion to get away from the rain he had grabbed Hibari and went running to the nearest place he knew: his house.

Sighing at the terrible luck he seemed to be having, Tsuna went up the stairs with Hibari following right beside him. Half way up he turned and groaned at what he saw; the way they had come was soaking wet and Tsuna knew his mother would make him clean it.

"What is it now?" Hibari asked him. Tsuna explained while noticing that at least his mother was out with everyone else, maybe the rain would get better and Hibari would go away before his mother came back. He wondered where Reborn had gone though.

Relief flooded Tsuna when they reached the bathroom. "You can use any towel" he said politely to the ever silent Hibari. Hibari made no sign of having heard, staring intently at something. Tsuna followed his gaze and instantly turned a traffic light red. Among the simple towels there was one that was pink, with small Hibirds and what looked like chibi versions of Hibari inside red hearts all over it.

"T-That's not mine! It's I-pin's she has a crush on you!" he said quickly. Tsuna wondered if Hibari even knew who he was talking about but he didn't seem to care either.

Not that he thought Hibari would have any other reaction. Tsuna shook his head to try and focus and began to open the buttons on his shirt when it hit him: he was about take his clothes off in front of Hibari, who would soon take _his_ wet trousers off as well. Oh shi-

Going red, Tsuna quickly turned and tried to get out of the bathroom as quickly as possible.

Not quickly enough. Hibari grabbed him by the collar.

"Where are you going?" said Hibari

"Hum...to grab some clothes in my room. I think there's something that might suit you-"

"You're still wet"

"That's fi-" the words dies in his throat as Hibari turned him around to face him. Hibari was _too close _and staring at him suspiciously.

"You said you would have to dry the house yourself, so why are you doing something that would get even more of the floor wet?"

When Tsuna failed to supply an answer Hibari smirked and brought his mouth to Tsuna's ear.

"Are you scared to take your clothes off?"

_Yes! "_N-No" Hibari moved his head away again.

"Then take them off"

"Hum..."

Hibari's eyes narrowed but, To Tsuna's relief, his hands let go of his shirt collar.

His relief was short lived when Hibari's hands started to unbutton his shirt.

_In Italy, Mafiosos ran over each other trying to place their bets on what would happen next while in the background a chorus of "Sex! Sex! Sex!" could be heard coming from the Varia, led by Dino and Squalo, who had forgotten their differences and where now jumping up and down in excitement._

"Wha-? No! Don't!" said Tsuna feebly trying to stop Hibari.

"Tsunaaaa are you there I'm home...oh..." Tsuna turned his head around to come face to face with...his mother.

She took one look at the scene and fainted. The only strange thing about it was that she was smiling.

_In Italy, Dino collapsed sobbing hysterically in Squalo's arm while all the Mafiosos cried at their loss._

* * *

"Mother how many times do I have to tell you, there's nothing between us! Hibari isn't my boyfriend!" cried Tsuna while keeping one eye on the food he was making. 

"Honey, it's OK, mother understands that you are still in denial about something so powerful as love..."

If the frying pan hadn't been full of their dinner, Tsuna would had hit himself with it. He sighed once again.

After being woken up, Nana had pretended she had seen nothing. She promptly dried the floor, made Tsuna prepare dinner (something _she_ always did) gave Hibari some new clothes and made him take a bath. The bath, Tsuna soon found out, was just and excuse to talk to him alone.

"Mother I've told you, there's nothing between us!"

"Oh? Then what was happening in the bathroom?"

Tsuna hesitated, _Hibari was trying to take my clothes off _didn't sound like the best answer.

His mother however, didn't wait for one. "It doesn't matter though. Tsuna, there's something serious I think it's time to talk to you about..."

Tsuna had a bad feeling about this...

"I think that, at your age, you must be aware of how babies are made, in other words sex..."

Red alarm bells went off inside Tsuna's head as his brain cells desperately tried to find how to turn off his ears...

"But with boys it's different. You see-"

Luckily for Tsuna's sanity, the sound of someone coming down the stairs made his mother stop. She turned and her mouth instantly fell open. Curious, Tsuna turned to look at the stairs and his felt his face going red again.

If the girls at school thought Hibari was hot without a shirt, it's because they hadn't seen Hibari wearing a tight, sleeves navy blue shirt and jeans that hugged his hips tightly.

Nana recovered first, put one arm around Hibari and ushered him into the living room, out of Tsuna's vision.

It was only after twenty minutes (used to calm himself down) that Tsuna wondered what the hell those two could be doing in the living room. Moving closer to the door he was able to hear what they were saying.

"-and this is when a chihuahua came out of nowhere and started to lick him, he was so scared...oh! This is my favorite! You see, Tsuna has an aunt who didn't know if he was a boy or a girl so she sent this really pretty pink dress..."

Instincts took over as Tsuna instantly ran towards the living room. He jumped and did a medal winning jump over the sofa, grabbing the photo album in the process.

"Now dear, that wasn't very nice was it?" asked Nana and, noticing how red her son was stood up "sit down I'll finish dinner" she said with a smile.

As soon as she was out of sight however, Hibari grabbed Tsuna by the neck. "Give me the photo album" he growled. Tsuna quickly complied and sat as far as he could from Hibari on the sofa. The, deciding he had better things to do then watch the boy look at all his embarrassing photos, Tsuna turned on the TV.

One the first channel, there was a movie about two cowboys and a mountain. The film was going on fine...until the cowboys started kissing each other.

_Click. _Tsuna changed the channel. All the movie channels were showing the _same_ movie. And now the scene was getting hotter.

Desperate, Tsuna decided to watch an anime.

_Click_

He started watching something called Loveless. A boy with cat years and a blond man were in a park. So far so good...

The man kissed the boy. _Click._

_Click. Click. Click..._

"Just turn it off" suggested Hibari, smirking at how red Tsuna was upon finding that all his TV channels seemed to be airing BL. Tsuna did so and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep. His dreams surely couldn't be worse than reality.

But Hibari wasn't done with him yet "Sawada?" Tsuna's eyes opened.

"Y-Yes?"

"You look good in a dress" Tsuna turned, horrified, to see Hibari smirking at him, holding the photo of when he was five and wearing a pink dress with lots of ribbons and frills.

Tsuna's face flushed (again) "Please put that picture back Hibari-san" he begged, hand stretching out to get the photo. Hibari's smirk now resembled Mukuro's.

"I think I'll keep this, for blackmail" he answered, moving his hand so that the photo was out of Tsuna's reach.

_More blackmail? _Tsuna thought _On top of the horrible week I'm having?! I can't let that happen!_

Desperate, Tsuna jumped on Hibari and grabbed the photo. His victory was short lived, however, as Hibari recovered from the surprise and grabbed him by the wrist. The action made Tsuna fall on his back, but he managed to put the photo on his mouth before Hibari recovered it. He then tried to push him away with his free hand, but Hibari also grabbed it. Now Tsuna couldn't move, or shout.

"Open your mouth" Hibari demanded in a deadly whisper "Or I'll bite your lips until you do"

Tsuna's eyes widened and he almost did open his mouth. But then he remembered that what Hibari would be able to do using the photo as blackmail would be ten times worst. So he shook his head.

Hibari's eyes narrowed "Fine then" he lowered his head so that his lips almost touched Tsuna's...

"Dinner's ready...oh! Was I interrupting something?" a cheery voice said from over them. "Never mind, I respect your privacy. Please come to the table you two."

_What privacy?! Mother is misunderstanding everything! _Tsuna thought as Hibari got off him and he spit out the now wet photograph _Still...I wonder what Hibari's lips would have felt like...EH?! What the hell am I thinking!? Arg, I watched too many Bl shows, that's all there is..._

He looked up to see his mother give him the thumbs up and wink.

* * *

One hour later Tsuna walked slowly, collapsed in the middle of his bedroom and started banging his head on the floor. Through the half closed door he could hear the conversation between his mother and Hibari. 

"Here is your toothbrush and some sleeping clothes that will fit you"

"Thank you Mrs Sawada"

"Oh, and if you want to phone anyone..."

"I have a cellphone, thank you"

_I wonder who he'd call..._thought Tsuna. Apparently nobody since he entered the bedroom a second later. Just as Tsuna was about to close the door his mother appeared.

"Dear, I'm afraid we don't have space for Hibari since he can't stay in my bedroom..."

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch downstairs"

"Mrs Sawada, " said Hibari "Sawa-" he stopped, sighed and continued through gritted teeth_ "Tsu-chan _can sleep on his bed, I'll sleep downstairs"

And that was the reason Tsuna had been banging his head earlier; during dinner Nana had almost ordered Hibari to call Tsuna 'Tsu-chan'. While Hibari seemed to be taking it well now, Tsuna was scared at what might happen to him when they were alone.

"Oh nono!" cried Nana "I could never do that to a guest! No! I'm sure..." she looked towards Tsuna's bed as if seeing it for the first time "I'm sure it would fit bo-"

"Mother we have and extra futon! Remember!" Tsuna asked desperately, seeing what his mother's objective was.

"Oh...yes, we do...I had forgotten..." for a second Tsuna thought this would be the end but his mother wasn't over yet.

"One more thing" she said in a whisper "The walls are thick so don't worry, I won't hear any-"

BANG! Tsuna slammed the door on his mother's face, ignored Hibari (who was looking at the window with no expression at all ) and went to sleep. Maybe this would turn out the a nightmare...

It felt as if only seconds had past when he woke up again. The room was completely dark now and it was still raining outside. That's when Tsuna head it.

"ttttthhhhhhh" a low, strange moan came from near the window, along with the sounds of something walking, no, dragging itself along the roof towards his window...

"eeennnnn" the horrible moan came again, closer and sounding different. Tsuna hastily got out of bed to run when he tripped on something and fell on what felt like warm skin instead of cold floor.

That's when he remembered Hibari was sleeping next to his bed.

"Get...off..._me_" Hibari growled in the darkness, standing up before Tsuna could do anything.

"S-sorry " Tsuna began then stopped when Hibari suddenly turned on the lights and he was momentarily blinded. When his eyes got used to the light, Hibari was standing up next to him, arms crossed and glaring down at him.

"What were you doing?"

His question was answered when a sound came from just outside the window. Tsuna stood up quickly and went to hide behind Hibari. Both boys looked and...

"EEENNN!!!!" came the moan and a hand gripped the window glass, trying to smash it over. Tsuna now completely scared, hugged Hibari from behind. Hibari instantly stiffened but instead of pushing Tsuna off him, he twisted around so he could look at the petrified boy. The hand still hammered on the window glass.

"Hey," Hibari said and Tsuna looked up at him "I'm supposed to be that cloud guardian thing right? So quit worrying, what ever comes in I'll bite it to death" his tonfas magically appeared in his hands.

The smaller boy blinked in surprise and then his face broke in into a sweet smile.

"Than-"

_Crash _the window glass broke. The hand grasped the window sill and a body pushed itself inside, falling face down on the floor. It looked just like...

"eeennnnnttttthh, teeeeennnnnnnnth" he moaned.

"Go-_Gokudera?!_" Tsuna gasped, running to help his friend off ht the floor. When he managed to get him into a sitting position Gokudera smiled as if he was dying. From the state he was sin, that might just have been true.

"Ah...Tenth..." he said breathlessly "they-they wouldn't let me come, they locked me away but I will always protect my boss!"

"Aren't your legs broken? How did you get up here? Who locked you away?! Protect me from _whom_?!" Tsuna asked desperately. Hibari just watched, clearly bored. Gokudera gave Tsuna another 'dying' smile.

"Ah...I dragged myself over the roof, no broken legs would stop me from saving you. The people who locked me..."

Suddenly a sound came from outside the window. Açthough the rain drowned most of it, the words could still be heard.

"EXTREME RECAPTUREEE!!!!" ropes came from outside and coiled themselves around Gokudera. Then the were pulled and Gokudera flew out of the window (banging his head on the wall and fainting in the process). Tsuna just stood frozen on the floor, trying to understand what had just ha-

_Click_ the lights went off.

"Move, I'm going to sleep" said Hibari.

At least _someone_ seemed to be acting normal.

* * *

"That's _it_?! No nighttime kissing...no _sex?!_ They just went to sleep? Oh come on!!" complained Squalo watching some time later as Tsuna and Hibari slept. "And that mother...interrupting at the best moment...arg!" 

"Hold it a sec...could you repeat that? Squalo is screaming besides me..." asked Dino into his cellphone. Squalo glared at him.

"You were the one who started crying when they didn't kiss!" Dino ignored him when he heard what reborn had to say.

"What?! You mean...tomorrow you'll make them go where?! Ah! That's wonderful, I can't way to see it. I'll get in touch bye!" he giggled excitedly and turned to the Varia, who were all looking at him "it seems Reborn will use the weather bazooka to make sure Tsuna has to stay over at my student's mansion! How exciting!"

"Eh? Mansion?" asked Marmon.

"Why, yes, I guess you guys don't know. I found out while I was in Japan that Hibari's family is very, very rich"

* * *

Arg, this was even longer, I'm really really sorry. Writers block got in the way :( 

Oh yes, about Hibari''s past: from what I've read, there is no where in the manga where his parents, family or even current living place is stated. So I'll create it (evil laughter) But if someone does find something please tell me and I'll check it out. Again, sorry for the delay

Sorry for mistakes, english isn't my natural language and sorry if I made them too OOC.

Constructive criticism is always welcome and if anyone wants to see something happening in this fic, please tell me and I´ll see if it can be done. Questions will be answered as well.

Thank you all for the reviews!

Till next chapter!!


End file.
